The Great Prank War
by Lilyrose99
Summary: 4 roommates have a prank war that gets a little out of hand...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or the characters. Just a major fan 😉

* * *

"I'm _bored,_ " complained Ruby as she lay on her bed and lazily caressed Crescent Rose's silver blade.

"Why don't you go and find Blake?" Yang replied, polishing her twin gauntlets. "I'm sure she would be happy to do something with you."

"Don't you _know_ Blake? She's never happy."

"Whatever. Still, you should go and find her. Maybe you guys can have a fight or something. Get some practice in for the upcoming tournament."

"Maybe," Ruby said with an excited tone and a glint in her eye.

* * *

Ruby sauntered through the walkways, keeping an eye out for a lithe form and a black bow. She found Blake crouched in the shadows of a bush. Just as Ruby was about to yell out a greeting, she saw Weiss walking past.

"Hey Wei—" Ruby suddenly caught sight of a small colorful object fly past her and, as if in slow motion, proceed to burst into red glory on the back of Weiss's Silver combat skirt. Weiss froze for a second then slowly turned around with a face as flaming as her now crimson clothing.

Ruby swore to Yang later that she saw the impending end of the world in those eyes.

"Blake," muttered Weiss. She turned to Ruby with a murderous glare.

" _Where. Is. Blake?_ "

Ruby trembled in fear as she sensed the rage oozing from Weiss's icy form.

"Uh… Weiss? Are you all right?"

"Oh, it is _so_ on." Weiss ignored her and stalked off in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

Ruby walked back to the dorms as if she were a mannequin, every limb stiff with shock and fear.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw the peculiar way her sister was moving.

"Yang," Ruby whispered in a wavering voice, "I think the world is about to end."

"Why?" Yang replied cautiously.

Ruby quickly turned her head left and right before taking a huge breath and erupting in a jumble of words, "IwasgoinglookingforBlakelikeyousaidtodoandIfoundherunderabushandIalsosawWeiss—"

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY!" Yang's voice escalated. " _Talk. Slower_."

Exhaling a little sigh, Ruby sat on the edge of her bed and began her story again, narrating the entire afternoon's events. When she had finished, Yang got up and began to pull her clothes out of the closet to stuff into her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Ruby looked at Yang in confusion.

"I'm getting out of this place before Weiss decides to call in backup."

"Do you think she actually would?"

"Ruby. This is _Weiss_ we're talking about."

"Good point."

There was a pause as Ruby and Yang stared at each other. The pause was broken when they saw Blake stealthily crawl into the room through the window.

Blake froze as she felt two pairs of eyes looking at her. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders casually. "I just felt like coming back through the window for a change."

"You mean the window that's five stories up?" Yang raised an eyebrow, amused. She looked at Ruby, who looked as if she were about to cry, and both of them suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.

"Blake, you're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that next time," said Yang, gasping for air.

Blake looked at her with a wry smile. "With the way Weiss is hunting me down, there probably won't _be_ a next time.

Weiss had thought it all through. Blake wanted to play dirty? Weiss would _play_ dirty. All she had to do was place her bucket of silver paint over the door so that as soon as Blake passed through the doorway, she would be drenched. What she hadn't anticipated was that someone otherthan Blake would walk through the door first.

"What do you mean you didn't 'mean' to do it! Yes, I'm sure the bucket put itself above the door _all by itself_ ," Yang spat out, her formerly glistening golden hair now smothered in a mass of silver. She looked at Weiss with fire in her eyes.

"Miss Princess thinks she can do _anything_ without consequences. Miss Princess will do _whatever_ she can without caring who gets upset. Miss Princess just wants _revenge_. I don't see why _I_ had to get caught in between yours and Blake's— your _prank war_!" Yang sputtered as paint dribbled into her mouth.

Weiss opened mouth in protest, but no words came out. She just stared helplessly at the wreck that stood before her.

"Oh, _now_ you're going to be silent? Well, let me tell you, you have a lot more to watch out for than just Blake now." Yang stomped through the doorway, looking back for a brief moment. " _Just you wait._ "

As her teammate walked into the room Weiss's legs finally gave out and she sunk to the floor in shock. "Ruby, help meeeee…".

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby looked down in concern.

"Your sister is trying to kill me!"

"What did you do _this_ time?"

"Uh… would you believe me if I said, 'nothing'?"

"Well, there _is_ paint everywhere. Would that have anything to do with it?"

Weiss glared at Ruby. "Why does Blake have to be such a— a pest?!"

"Weiss…" Ruby tried to catch her friend's attention without success.

"Oh, I'm Blake. I'm so haughty and arrogant. I can get away with anything because you can't even touch me."

" _Weiss…_ ".

"I don't see how any of this is my fault! Blake was the one who started it. I was just an innocent victim!"

"WEISS!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss turned towards Ruby and paled as she caught sight of a silent Blake standing behind her.

"You know, you actually described yourself, not me," Blake said after a long pause.

" _Excuse me?_ " Weiss drew back in distaste.

"Well, haughty and arrogant, can do whatever she wants without consequence…that sounds an awful lot like you."

"And who are YOU to say that?"

As Weiss tried to leave she was detained by Ruby. Weiss stared at her in disbelief.

"Let go of me, you commoner!"

"Not before you two make up. Now that Yang is involved, you two have got a lot to worry about."

"Wait, what happened with Yang?" Blake interrupted.

"Never mind about that. I just want you to apologize to me." Weiss turned to Blake.

"Not in a million years." Blake stalked out of the room with Weiss and Ruby following behind.

* * *

Their quarreling could be heard from all ends of Beacon.

"Well maybe _you_ should have been watching where you were going."

"Mind your own business!"

"It IS my business!"

"Well, make it NOT your business for once!"

"Guys, could you please stop?" Ruby interrupted timidly.

They had entered the lunchroom without even realizing it. All conversation had ceased, and all heads turned towards the trio standing awkwardly by the double doors. No sooner had everyone started talking again when a low cackling could be heard, echoing throughout the vast room.

"That sounds an awful lot like Yang," Ruby squeaked.

No sooner had she said this when Yang suddenly appeared, standing on a table holding a suspiciously large red button.

"W-w-what's going on, Yang?" Ruby stuttered.

"Don't look up." Stone-faced, Yang stood there immobile.

"What?"

"I said, _Don't. Look. Up._ "

Immediately all heads turned toward the dim ceiling, eyes squinting to make out the vague shape suspended in the darkness.

"Goodbye and SO LONG SUCKERS!" Yang yelled, pressing the button.

"Nooooooooo…" Ruby wailed in despair.

There was a resounding boom and a wave of gold paint swept through the room like some art project gone seriously wrong.

"Why, Yang, why?" Ruby whispered dramatically before being caught up in the surge of shimmering chaos.

* * *

When everything settled, the ensuing wreckage looked like King Midas had swept through the room, touching everyone and everything he saw.

Suddenly, piercing laughter broke the silence. Ruby and Yang were rolling on the ground holding their stomachs and gasping. As everybody left the room with sighs of resignation, Blake and Weiss turned to each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two sisters watched as their roommates left to get cleaned up.

"How did you even do that?" Ruby curiously peered at the contraption hanging above them.

"I have some connections with some guys in the tech department," Said Yang, with a wink.

"Well, at least Blake and Weiss have made up. I would _not_ want to sleep in the same room with those two if they were fighting," Ruby said.

"Yeah, we'd probably freeze to death from the cold atmosphere," Yang shivered at the prospect.

"So…" Ruby stood and straightened her combat skirt. "Want to get some lunch?"

Yang looked at her and grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

This is the first fanfic I've ever written so I hope you liked it!

I know it's short, but any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
